Home
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "Oh god, how he hated this. He'd done it for Angela before, but for some reason, it was less... shameful than it was now. Then again, buying this for Angela had been ten years ago, and he had actually assumed he would have to buy them for Charlotte too in the future." Jisbon. Posting because people wanted me to post all my stories I thought were ridiculous. Rated K plus. One-shot.


**A/N: So, numbero dos in my series of 'fics I never would've posted because I think they are horrible but you wanted me to post them so here ya go'. Didn't revise it, didn't read it a second time, but still posting it. Without thinking about it. Because otherwise I will change my mind. Oh, and I'm sure it's slightly OOC - sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. If this show was mine I wouldn't be so freaking depressed.**

* * *

_**'Home'**_

Oh god, how he hated this.

He'd done it for Angela before, but for some reason, it was less... shameful than it was now. Then again, buying this for Angela had been ten years ago, and he had actually assumed he would have to buy them for Charlotte too in the future.

He almost hesitated when he was about to turn into the tampon and pads aisle.

God, he really didn't like his. It felt like a blow to his manhood. But Lisbon was at home with Daisy, and they both didn't like taking her with them to the shop, so it was the only option. Sure, Lisbon could've done it herself, but he knew she hadn't been feeling all that well recently. And quite honestly, he wouldn't want her to force too much.

He groaned as he looked at the different packages. Why couldn't these companies just make _one_ kind of tampon, and _one_ kind of pads? It would make everything a lot easier, for everybody.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

He startled, and nearly wanted to pretend to continue walking but then decided he wanted to be out of here as quickly as possible, so he'd better get it over with.

He turned and saw a young woman smiling at him. He had been standing there too long, she must be thinking he couldn't find what he was looking for. Apparently, she didn't care that he was looking for something from this part of the shop – and now that he came to think of it, it wasn't weird since it must be happening more often that men bought their girlfriends tampons.

He sighed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you can." And he told the young woman exactly what Lisbon had told him. The woman nodded, then turned to the packages and looked for the right one. After a few seconds, she picked up one and held it to him.

"There you go, Sir."  
"Thanks."

She smiled politely and walked away.

He sighed and walked to checkout. He smiled at the cashier, but he suddenly felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

"I'm sorry, can I...?" The cashier nodded and she put the tampons in her lap for the time being, helping the next costumer. Jane answered the phone, without checking caller ID.

"Teresa," he said softly, almost seductively, turning the 's' into a 'z'. He could almost _hear_ her rolling her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You might forget about the tampons."

"Why would I forget about the tam..." He almost gasped when he realized what she was saying. "What?"

"Yes, forget about the tampons. I won't need them for a while."

"Teresa... are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Depends on what you think I was saying."

He smiled brightly but he still needed to hear it. "Are you pregnant?"

"I think so. Just bring a test with you instead of tampons. Then we'll know for sure."

"Then how do you know?"

"I'm a week late. That usually doesn't happen. It happened once though-"

"When you found out you were pregnant of Daisy."

"Yes. And before I called you, I had to throw up. I haven't been feeling well anyway for a few days now."

He smiled brighter. Could his smile get any wider?

"I love you, Teresa."

"Yeah, I love you too. Just buy that damn test so I can kiss you."

He chuckled, and the line went blank.

That's when he noticed that the entire queue was looking at him, obviously dying to know what had happened and what had gotten him so hyped up all of a sudden.

He coughed. "I'm probably going to be a daddy again."

The queue clapped, and the cashier smiled sweetly at him. "You need a test?"

He nodded. "Yes, thanks."

~...~

She absentmindedly rubbed her belly, looking at her daughter who was looking at her as well.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

Daisy shook her head frantically, almost falling backwards onto the carpet. Lisbon chuckled.

"You're so cute." Daisy rolled onto her knees and crawled towards her. Lisbon lifted her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you very much, Butterfly. Always remember that."

That moment, they heard the front door opening and Daisy's eyes widened.  
"Dada!" she exclaimed. Lisbon rolled her eyes.  
"Why can't you say Mama yet, Butterfly?"

"Because the sounds in 'Dada' are easier for her than the ones in 'Mamma'," Jane answered for her. "_And_ Dada is the first word she found."

"Right, like I say Dada a lot."

"No, you don't." She raised an eyebrow.  
"_You_ do?"

He looked at her for a few seconds, then raised the bag in hopes of changing the subject. She just chuckled and he extended his hand so she could grab it. He took Daisy from her.

"I'll be back in a few," she said, taking the test out of the package and running to the bathroom.

Jane smiled at the baby in his arms who was staring after her mother, a confused look on her face. He kissed her cheek.

"Mommy is coming back, Daisy. Don't worry."

Jane sat down on the couch and put Daisy beside him. She turned around and hoisted herself up by the backrest. Then she leaned on his shoulder with one hand and pointed with the other.

"Mama?"

"Yes, that was Mama." He chuckled. Why wasn't Lisbon around when Daisy said it? The girl had said it a couple of times but Lisbon was always gone.

"Mamamama!" Jane ran a hand through Daisy's hair. She was just one year old, but she was ahead of a lot of kids around her. Benjamin hadn't been able to say anything other than a bit of murmuring when he had been a year old.

Lisbon almost skipped back to the couch when she re-entered the living room. She fell down beside Daisy and the girl chuckled and fell backwards into her mother's lap.

Lisbon handed him the test and cuddled Daisy to her chest.  
He looked at the test – no result yet.

"I don't want to wait too long," Lisbon explained, "so I'll pass the time with Daisy."

"I'm not good enough?"

She rolled her eyes. She pulled Daisy fully into her lap and moved closer to Jane. She kissed him deeply, before settling into his side.

"Why did you tell me over the phone, Teresa?" he asked. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her even closer, if that was remotely possible.

"I wasn't sure. But I still wanted to tell you as soon as I suspected something."

He sighed and raised the test. He wasn't really looking, but Lisbon snatched it out of his arm and sat up, kissing him again.

"Wh- Wha- Teres-" he tried to say between kisses. She chuckled, causing Daisy to chuckle as well. He pushed Lisbon away, just a few inches, and looked at her.  
"What did it say?"

"What do you think?"

Now he was kissing her, and she sighed against his lips.

~...~

Jane placed a kiss on her belly. Daisy joined him, but he knew almost completely sure she didn't know why he was doing it.

Lisbon ran a hand through his curls. When he looked up, his lips still almost kissing her belly, he saw she was looking at him as well.

"Then again," he whispered, "we didn't do much to prevent it either."

"So?"

"So nothing. Just thought I'd mention it."

She rolled her eyes but smiled as well.

"Dada?" Daisy asked, pulling them out of their moment. The girl was looking at Lisbon who sighed at her daughter calling her Dada – but she couldn't blame her either. She was just a baby.

"Yes, Daisy?"  
"Babby?" she asked while pointing at Lisbon's belly. Both Jane and Lisbon felt their hearts swell, and their eyes met for a few moments.

"That might well be the first word she really understood," he whispered. "She put it into context."

Lisbon smiled and ran a hand through both his and Daisy's hair.

"Yes, Butterfly, baby."

Daisy smiled and kissed Lisbon's belly again.

"Babyyy!" she shrieked, then chuckled.

He moved up couch, twisting himself in a very uncomfortable position just to kiss her.

"God, I love you so much..."

"I love you too, you idiot."

He kissed her just for that title – he deserved it from time to time, though at the moment, he didn't know what for. Maybe for the next sentence.

"This time you might have saved me, but never make me buy tampons again. I hate it."

* * *

**A/N: So let me know, please. I really do appreciate it.**


End file.
